Divergent Olympians
by Dauntless Kirito
Summary: Percy Jackson betrayed by the greco-roman Parthenon sets out to find a new home and a way to help others like him. So he sets up the faction system by starting the dauntless faction the fates soon bring others from different pantheons to set up Abnegation, Erudite, Amity, and Candor. When the gods of Olympus need help will the factions aide them or let them fall?


**Percy's pov**

How would you feel if the girl you loved betrayed you for your egotistical brother? If your friends and family forgot about you in favor of him only because he beat a single hellhound? Well this is how I feel now and I am pretty sure most wouldn't feel what I feel unless you found the love of your life cheating on you the night you're going to propose to her or the fact that said brother went and killed your mortal family because he was jealous of the things you've accomplished.

My own father even favored him over me and while they have been more or less fawning over a jealous bastard I had decided to create my own home away from this retched camp and with the help of Hephaestus it's almost done. Not many people have stayed loyal except a few of my closest friends though, they're more like my brothers and sisters even the minor gods and half the Olympian council remained loyal to me that includes Artemis and her hunters. I walked out of my cabin wearing the standard colors for the faction I was starting which consisted of black and red as I stepped on the cabin green I noticed the leg of the railway appear in front of me just as Clarisse, Katie, Malcolm, the stolls, the hunters, Thalia, and Lady Artemis come out of their cabins I start climbing.

The black trench coat with the words 'Dauntless Faction' on the back in red began billowing in the wind as I climbed with everyone getting level with me as I reached the tracks so did they though, it took thalia a while due to her fear of heights. I could hear the train coming as could the others so, I tensed my legs getting ready to sprint with a single 'get ready' shouted over my shoulder though, I noticed that Katie looked uncertain of what we were about to do along with thalia but they needed to conquer this and I was determined to help them both so I spoke just as I heard the trains horn.

"Katie Thalia stay close to me I'll get you on the train alright" I asked? As the train came by we started to run.

I stayed in the front with Artemis, Thalia, And Katie on my tail as I jumped hitting the panel opening the door as the hunters and others did the same Artemis got on through the door behind mine and pulled Thalia in just as I pulled Katie in right when we ran out of platform causing the girl I thought of as a little sister to hug me and sob. I held her as she cried and watched as we neared camp Jupiter I saw the silhouette's before the others did as we kept on making everyone gasp as we passed the few romans that had remained loyal to me as well.

I watched as they ran to get on before they ran out of running room each of them making it to a door and jumping on as we continued on to our destination I felt Katie's breath even out as she fell asleep I used her bag for a pillow and lay her down before covering her with my trench coat and standing up though, as I did I noticed everyone looking at me strangely as I sighed before I spoke.

"I guess you're all wondering why I chose now to leave. I asked leaning against the wall next to my little sister.

"Yeah you could have left at any point in time but why now." Asked a hunter?

"What's your name hunter? I haven't seen you before" I asked as I looked at her.

"You really can't figure it out dolphin boy" she asked? With the same lopsided smirk I use.

"You've been gone six years Andromeda six gods damned years you were gone where the HADES were you!" I screamed at my twin sister.

I looked at her as her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as I kept my rant going.

"You're my sister my older twin sister yet you left me at the hands of smelly Gabe you're just as bad as dad he raped and abused us both but you were nowhere when I needed you! You left us! You left me to die by that pigs hands moms dead because of YOU!" I screamed turning to the door as I opened it and swung myself onto the roof of the train.

**Andromeda pov**

I stood among my sisters in the hunt my eyes wide as dinner plates as I replayed the word my little brother said over again '_You left us! You left me to die by that pig hands moms dead because of you!' _I stood there shaking my head back and forth tears coming to my eyes as I watched my little brother swing himself onto the roof of the train. The look in his eyes tugged at my heart '_had I really abandoned my baby brother?'_ I asked myself? I looked at most of my brothers friends as they glared at me some of whose powers were coursing over their bodies.

I didn't notice the lightning induced fist until it struck me in the face as I looked into the murderous eyes of my lieutenant and sister Thalia as I spoke.

"What'd you do that for Thalia" I screamed at her.

"You're seriously asking me why I just punched you while a guy I treat like my older brother your baby brother is on the roof of this train crying. I'll tell you why is because you abandoned your brother I know you joined when Zoë was the lieutenant gods damn it he's the reason why we're all still here! AND YOU ABANDONED HIM WHILE HE WAS BEING ABSUED AND RAPED YOU SELFISH IN CONSIDERATE BITCH! ON TOP OF FINDING OUT YOU WERE ALIVE HIS HEART WAS DESTROYED BY THAT ARCHITECT BITCH DAUGHTER OF ATHENA YET YOU WONDER WHY I FUCKING HIT YOU!" she screamed as she lunged.

I watched as Thalia's brother Jason lunged and grabbed his sister restraining her as the daughter of Demeter woke up looking around for my brother as she got up wrapping his coat around her shoulders I jumped as my brother knocked on the roof and watched the daughter of Demeter go open the door as he swung himself inside the train as he spoke.

"Thalia let it go to those who are joining dauntless get ready to jump. For euradite amity, candor, and abnegation you'll be dropped off at your faction site" he said, as the doors opened and those joining him lined against the wall until we got near a gravelly roof.

I watched as my little brother jumped from the train in a back flip skidding among the gravel followed by the lieutenants brother Jason the sons of Hermes and daughter of Ares I made a move to do the same before I was thrown against the train walls thanks to thalia.

I looked at her angry that she stopped me from following my brother before I heard phoebe laugh calling him the '_typical male scum always blaming females for something they caused'_ making me lunge and punch her repeatedly before I was pulled off of her by Atlanta and Sophia as I spoke.

"You bitch if I ever hear you disrespect my baby brother again I'll kill you do you hear me I'll kill you!" I screamed as I was being dragged to the other end of the train.

I watched as two other hunters helped phoebe up as she spoke.

"That idiot got Zoë killed and most likely helped Gabe rape your mother yet you defend him when he was the reason your mother died." She said, with a smirk? The bitch really fucking smirked now she's dead.

Thalia and I lunged at the same time both punching her in the face Thalia took the nose and I broke her jaw as I screamed.

"He has every right to blame me for our mother's death Gabe damned near raped me until Percy actually stabbed him in the balls on the count of me and my mother! Did you know children of the sea could get pregnant no matter the gender? Percy got the worst of the abuse from age seven to twelve at age twelve I ran and joined the hunters leaving my baby brother to face the world's most vile pig of mankind and to face two great prophecies because I ran like a fucking coward! He faced shit half of us could only dream of yeah we hunt monsters so what he's saved your ass more than once yet you dare accuse him of something he is physically incapable of doing so watch it phoebe or you'll have a bullet in your head" I said, pointing to the mirror at the red dot on the back of her skull.

The hunters were in shock as they saw the red dot and phoebe was standing frozen in place as I out right laughed at her position though, I soon noticed we were close to abnegation as the train began to slow down and slope downwards. I had lined up with the other hunters and prepared to step off we all know why lady Artemis told us to come with Percy and his friends she was going to have the fates transport her back to Olympus seeing as she couldn't flash there due to her being tracked the same happening with her chariot we didn't question it though, I couldn't help but wonder _'What is his plan now that the Greco-Roman Parthenon has betrayed him and by extension those loyal to him.' _

We are in a class of our own the gods of Olympus don't know what they've done or the power and total control that they've given him not to mention that his powers are growing beyond that of Olympus even those of the primordial. I stood on top of the tower in abnegation the wind blowing my hair softly in its breeze as my coat moved behind me I watched as more people were teleported in by the dozens and I was sure the other factions were experiencing the same things as we currently.

Dauntless headquarters was a tall three story almost castle at least on the outside. In reality it had many floors. The look was really creepy and scary in so many ways. The term scary looking castle would not do it justice not even in the slightest. Many that were not a part of the dauntless fraction would often say Dracula himself would not enter this castle.

To make the castle even scarier looking it was in the middle of a forest a deep forest. Now Percy could make it look less scary so the other fractions could come in. It was meant to scare away people that did not belong. Now the outside was scary but the inside was not.

Inside it was warm and inviting which was a complete opposite to what one would think and expect. There were different rooms for the members of the fractions to sleep in. Each member had his or her own room. Each room had a bathroom equipped with a shower and bathtub.

Now the biggest feature besides the outside looking scary that set Dauntless Headquarters apart from the others was what was inside of it or underneath it in the basement. Inside was a room but a very special room. It was the training room this training room had many uses. A button could be pressed to change the room making it possible to have many settings.

The first was a standard training room with workout gear of all types. The second was a weapon's practice room. Special dummies were set up. The dummies themselves could be made to be stationary or they could attack in different patterns. All of that depended upon the user. The third setting was a blank room. The fourth setting was like the danger room in the X-men where anything could and would happen.

The final setting was what made dauntless live up to is name. The final setting scanned your worse fears and brought them to life. The ideal was to fight against your worst fears and come out on top. Dauntless were the fighters so they had to be the best. The slogan for them was "Courage in the face of danger."

Euradite looked like the library a combination of the library in New York and the library of Alexander in Egypt. It was three floors high on the outside. It had more on the inside. It even had the twin lions that make the library of New York so famous. The statues by the way could come to life if the need was present. The place on the outside did not look like a fun place to be.

The members of Euradite would disagree with you on that. Each and every wall of the place was covered in book. That by the way was no joke even the hallways leading to the rooms were covered in books. At any time you could take a book and read it. When you were done it would go back to the place it was in.

Inside the place was warm and quite very quiet except during battle training which was done in the basement. Euradite were the thinkers and strategist but they were still fighters and very good ones at that. The slogan for them was "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."

Amity well the best way to describe it is flowers and trees and lots of gardens everywhere. It was greener and had more plants here than in the botanical gardens in New York. Beautiful was the best way to describe it. It had three floors like the other two on the outside but had more inside.

The walls were decorated with flowers and other garden and plant life also some animal life. The three story castle like the others had many hidden levels. Amity learned to battle but they also had book son plants and animal life. They learned how to care for the world around them and how to use it to fight.

Inside the castle the walls were various colors representing all life on Earth. The people of Amity were very in tune with nature and could work with it. They were not to cross especially if you were in the forest or in a garden. The slogan hanging above the door was. "Do not underestimate the plants and creatures of the forest for they are powerful allies."

Abnegation was a simple castle but it had a very open feel to it. It gave the impression that anyone was welcomed within its walls. Below in the basement was the training room. Abnegation did not fight much. They were the last to enter a fight. They would try to find other ways.

On the walls were famous people and speeches of people that had tried to make the world a better place with kindness. People like Martin Luther King and Nelson Mandela. Up above the wall and the entrance was this slogan "only kindness matters in the end."

Now when the members of Abnegation went to battle they were deadly in battle. They were kind but that did not mean they would forgive all wrong doings. Everyone had a limit.

Condor was a simple castle like the others nothing special stood out about it. The walls were either white or black. Nothing else on the inside stuck out to anyone it was odd. Condor would lie in fact they were the best lairs of all time however they were very fair so the castle reflected that.

Dice were also seen on the walls the dice represented that they would try to lie to you but would be fair about it. Often times they would be honest that they would lie to you. Any deal they made they would honor it even if they lied. Trusting them was risky but often needed. The slogan was. "Lies hold society together. Fairness makes the lies less painful for society."

Now in the center of all the castles or headquarters and equal distance from all five was a court room if you will. It was the main meeting hall where issues were discussed. The main room was the council room and the five gods or leader would speak and discuss things. It was set up much like the council on Olympus expects that the thrones were not thrones they were more like chairs.

The stories and legends surrounding all mythology will bring about a new order of things and the gods of this world had best be prepared because the hero of Greco-Roman mythology has gone and no one knows what will happen now that the divergent Parthenon has risen as a wise man once said _'payback be a bitch incarnate and hell has frozen over'_ pray to chaos Olympians because in your next war you are likely to fall.

**A/N: this story is created by Me Dauntless Kirito and my good friend Draco122 We hope to have many good reviews. This will be the only disclaimer I give during the story I DON'T OWN PJO OR DIVERGENT NEITHER OF US DO! **


End file.
